


I Don't Mean To Be Rude But I'd Look So Damn Good On Ya

by firetruckyeah



Category: MotoGP RPF, Motorcycling RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Mavio being horny teenagers, Shameless Smut, author has ordered a ride to church, post barcellona gp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 05:20:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26760091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firetruckyeah/pseuds/firetruckyeah
Summary: Fabio was so happy, so damn happy, he won a race again. He proved everyone that he was still worth it, after so much criticism and bad luck he made everyone see that he wasn’t just someone who was overhyped, ready to burn out as fast as a match.All the tears he cried, all the anger that he felt burning in his body, all the hard work he used to distract himself left their places to happiness and, for a few moments while he was riding toward the checkered flag and then to the pit, even peace.or NSFW Fabio being so unbearably turned on that they're reduced to whimpering and begging and pleading for Maverick to fuck them senseless.
Relationships: Fabio Quartararo/Maverick Viñales
Comments: 6
Kudos: 22





	I Don't Mean To Be Rude But I'd Look So Damn Good On Ya

**Author's Note:**

> I have no excuse for this other that i'm a Mavio stan and seeing Fabio winning and being happy again made me day. Please pardon my english i, quite literally, wrote this instead of sleeping.  
> Kudos and comments make my life worth living, so don't be afraid to leave some. 😊

Fabio was so happy, so damn happy, he won a race again. He proved everyone that he was still worth it, after so much criticism and bad luck he made everyone see that he wasn’t just someone who was overhyped, ready to burn out as fast as a match.

All the tears he cried, all the anger that he felt burning in his body, all the hard work he used to distract himself left their places to happiness and, for a few moments while he was riding toward the checkered flag and then to the pit, even peace.

He heard himself scream when he got out of the bike, as the team engulfed him like he was a glorious hero returned from war. He lifted the trophy and he was still screaming, but then la Marseillese started playing and suddenly all the emotions of the last few months collapsed into one and Fabio felt his eyes watery, just like the other two times he cried as his national anthem went on.

After he left the podium to get interviewed Fabio returned to his cheerful self, his trademark crocked smile on his face. The journalists asked him the usual, predictable, questions _“how do you feel now?”, “are you happy to be at the top of the championship again?”, “what is the strategy for the next gp?”_. Fabio answered to everyone with kindness even if his mind was distant.

He had only seen Maverick briefly just before having to go to the award ceremony, and despite enjoying being surrounded by the mechanics, the team, other riders and Tom the one person Fabio would have liked to celebrate with was his boyfriend.

He was thinking about just how Maverick and him could have been celebrating when he spotted a familiar pair of hazel eyes, the older was looking at him with what seemed a neutral face, but his eyes told another story, one that only Fabio was able to decipher for what it was: fire.

He shivered as he locked his eyes with Maverick’s, that was the look he sported when he was about to fuck him into the mattress.

They met at the parking lot after a good half an hour, Maverick smiled a little and briefly hugged him. Maverick’s hand lingered on his neck a bit more, as if he wanted to show everyone that could have been watching who Fabio belonged to, just the thought made the younger shiver.

Fabio brushed his hands against the older’s, hoping that Maverick understood just how much he wanted him. Their eyes met again for a few seconds, both of them getting into the car.

They drove in silence for a bit and Fabio studied the other man closely, Maverick was looking the road intently biting his lips as the radio played softly in the background when Demi Lovato’s voice came out of the speakers.

“ _You can touch me with slow hands speed it up, baby, make me sweat_ ” both of them tensed, Fabio couldn’t’ look at him, couldn’t remember how to breathe in a way that wasn’t strained and uncomfortable, but he can already feel himself getting hard in his jeans.

Memories from last Sunday played back in Fabio’s mind, how hot Maverick looked above him as he was spread on the bed, the way his moans sounded and his face looked as he spilled into his fist. “Fuck,” he breathed out shakily.

“I know, me too” Maverick resumed in biting his lower lip, eye’s never leaving the road but his breathing had picked up.

Fabio’s gaze got stuck on the bulge between Maverick’s legs, he already knew the man was hard, he’d never been more attracted to someone as he was with Maverick and he slid a hand down quickly adjusting himself and all he could think about was Maverick’s hard cock.

“Yeah” Maverick reaffirmed, his tone changing making Fabio glance over, as soon as he did he saw the look in Maverick’s eyes.

Maverick placed a hand on the other man’s thigh, squeezing the muscle above his knee, keeping his hand on Fabio’s leg inching it closer and closer to the other man’s crotch.

“Mmmhhh” he breathed out, chest rising and falling heavy as Maverick moves his hand up his thigh. He continued watching Fabio squirm to his touch, “looks like you need a hand”.

“I I- don’t think that’s a good idea” Fabio sighed, Maverick pulled over the first little town’s country road.

Maverick slid his hand in between Fabio’s legs, palming him through his pants, feeling his now rock hard erection. Fabio sucked in a breath as Maverick started massaging him.

“Fuck, you’re so hard” Maverick said, his tone full of lust. Fabio mewled and his hands fell to his sides as he didn’t know where to touch his boyfriend.

“Mack, don’t stop” he said quickly. “I want you to touch me” he continued, giving Maverick an innocent yet sensual look. The Spaniard bit his lips fighting off every urge to slam his lips against Fabio’s and instead started massaging his crotch again.

He spread his thighs enough for Maverick to get a better grip. He let out quiet moans, moving his hips up to the touch. He looked at the older through heavy lids, biting down on his lower lip

“Lift” Maverick said pulling the other’s waistband down. Fabio obeyed and lifted his hips up enough for Maverick to slide off his jeans and underwear, resting them around his upper thighs.

Maverick spit on his hand before bringing it back down, making Fabio’s cock slicker, the younger looked at him, moans becoming louder and louder as Maverick worked him undone.

Maverick slowed the movements of his fist down into a steady rhythm, feeling the other’s hips move up to meet his hand, clearly needing more friction, desperate for it.

He let Fabio fuck into his fist for a few seconds, taking the boy’s beauty in as he searched for release.

Maverick squeezed the tip, pumping his cock head hard, Fabio whined under his breath, shifting in his seat as Maverick edged him. Fabio knew he was close. “Mack, I want…I want to suck you off”

Maverick got out of the car, he followed him immediately. Fabio’s breath was caught in his throat when Maverick walked over to him and pushed him up against the car door.

His eyes went dark as he looked Maverick up and down, staring at the hand that Maverick has pressed firmly against his chest. “Get on your knees,” Maverick instructed, a small smile broke out in the corner of his mouth.

Fabio went down slowly, sliding his back against the car down as he dropped to his knees. Maverick placed an encouraging hand on his shoulders and glanced around one last time to make sure no other cars were on the road. Fabio’s hands scrambled at Maverick’s fly, and then he was tugging on the older’s jeans, and his boxers came down too, and then his dick was inches from his face. Fabio paused, looking up at Maverick like he was waiting for permission, Maverick was far too gone to do anything other than nod desperately.

Fabio wrapped his mouth around the tip of Maverick’s cock, it was messy but he gave it a good go, Maverick had to brace himself against the car with one hand while the other clang to the hair on the top of Fabio’s head. 

Maverick couldn’t take his eyes off of Fabio’s beautiful face, or off the sight of his mouth being full like that. Maverick pulled him to his feet and Fabio went limp against the car, already breathless. They looked at each for a moment before Maverick leant forward and pressed a kiss firmly against Fabio’s lips. He opened his mouth to let Maverick’s tongue collide with his own, he was needy, desperate, and his hands were all over Maverick now, clutching at the front of his shirt as he tried to pull the older impossibly closer. He moaned when Maverick kissed him harder, pushing his hips against Maverick’s in response. Fabio broke away just long enough to open the car’s door, Maverick threw him a confused looked and then the realisation hit him.

“Mack” he said again, “Mack take me home”.

“Come here,” Maverick said softly as he climbed in the car next to Fabio.

Maverick almost exceeded the road’s limits, they entered Andorra after just one hour and half.

Fabio barely registered the car stopping when Maverick sprinted out, got their suitcases and went back to grab him by his hand to take him into the house.

They kissed their way to the living room when Minnie woke up and spotted them despite being late and demanded her daddies’ attention. They pulled away after a long while, breathless and panting, he rested his forehead against Maverick's as he smiled.

“Hi princess! I missed you so much!” He exclaimed petting the dog behind her ears.

It took them what seemed an eternity, but probably were just some minutes, to calm Minnie enough for her to return to sleep and as soon as her breath slowed Maverick kissed him. “You’re going to be the death of me, Sol. You’re lucky you’re hot.” He whispered against Fabio’s mouth.

Fabio laughed softly and Maverick smiled at him, a hand on his waist pushed him into the bedroom and Fabio felt a fierce want surge through him. “How hot?” He asked, and Maverick seemed to get where he was going because his eyes darkened and he leant in to kiss him again.

“So fucking hot,” Maverick whispered against his lips, slowly moving to start kissing along his jaw and down his neck, “so fucking hot, Sol, you drive me insane. Sometimes i see you train and i can barely control myself, seeing you shirtless and sweaty and breathless. All i can imagine is what you would look like while I fucked you.” Fabio moaned as Maverick said that before sucking on a particularly sensitive spot on his neck and Fabio needed them both to be naked, now.

When they're lying on the bed, Maverick above him, hands wandering his body and tongue licking into his mouth. Maverick tugged on the bottom of Fabio's shirt before the other man sat up to take it off, quickly taking his boyfriend's with his own. Maverick’s eyes roamed over his body, his mouth open and panting. Maverick leant down and starts to kiss along Fabio's collarbone and down his torso, revelling in the soft gasp he let out as he licks over his nipple, his back arching slightly. Fabio's hands were running over his back, nails digging in a little as Maverick moved lower and lower, sucking and kissing along his abs. When he reached the top of Fabio's jeans, he licked slowly along his skin, just above the waistband, and looked up at him with a smirk.

“Come on, Mack!” Fabio whined and started to lift his hips. “You're so eager.” Maverick chuckled.

Fabio moved a hand to hit him lightly around the head. The clothes were finally on the floor, Maverick looked back over at him as Fabio was spread out before him, naked.

“You're so beautiful, every inch of you” he whispered before leaning down and planting a kiss on Fabio’s hipbone. His hands found their way to the waistband of Maverick's sweatpants, “take them off”. It was a command and Fabio looked so gone already that all Maverick could do is obey. Maverick stood up and took his trousers and underwear off in one smooth motion, climbing back onto the bed and finally looking back over his boyfriend.

Fabio was biting his lip and staring at Maverick's dick and he physically couldn't hold back anymore, one of Fabio's hands made its way into his hair and pulled slightly, making Maverick moan and Fabio's thighs trembled at the sensation of Maverick moaning in his mouth.

Maverick leaned down to kiss him before moving down Fabio's body again, finally picking up the bottle of lube and pouring some onto his fingers. “You ready?” The older asked and Fabio just lifted his legs up, giving Maverick better access, and he took that as a yes.

Maverick slid the first finger in slowly, watching Fabio as his head fell back, eyes closed, mouth open and panting. Maverick started swearing and babbling again when the other began moving his finger. It was not long before Maverick added a second finger and Fabio started to push back onto his hand. “Mack, fuck, please just fuck me already, i need your cock inside me i-” Fabio stopped talking and his back arched and Maverick knew he'd found his prostate, Maverick angled his fingers to keep hitting that spot over and over again. 

Maverick watched Fabio writhing underneath him, his mouth open and panting, and his cock throbbed. Fabio looked so amazing laid out for him like this, so hungry and vulnerable and gone.

When he added a third finger Fabio whined and looked up at him, “just fuck me, I'm, Mack I’m ready, I'm so ready. Mack please.” Maverick just shook his head and fucked him with three fingers, scissoring slightly. He pulled his fingers out soon after that, causing Fabio to whimpered and Maverick rubbed a soothing hand along his thigh. The Spaniard poured some lube onto his cock, moaning before lining up with Fabio’s entrance. “You sure you're ready?” He asked, putting his boyfriend’s legs around his waist and Fabio groaned in frustration.

“Maverick Vinales, I swear to god if you don't fuck me right now I-” Fabio cut himself off and gasped as Maverick pushed the head of his cock inside him, moving slowly and gradually and it was both not enough and way too much at the same time. Maverick was so big and deep around him, so fucking perfect as he looked up at him and Fabio couldn't feel anything but _Mack_ and _them_. Fabio was onto the older’s shoulders, head thrown back as obscenities fell freely from his lips. Maverick went so fucking slowly as first, letting Fabio get used to the way he stretched him, the way he filled him up and how perfect it felt as he moved inside him. Fabio started talking about how good Maverick was and how amazing he felt and how deep he was inside him and before long he was moaning “ _harder”_ and “ _faster”_ and Maverick picked up the pace, fucking into him relentlessly and feeling himself starting to fall apart.

Maverick thrusted hard into him, a thin sheen of sweat covering their bodies. Fabio scraped his nails down Maverick’s back, digging in harder as his boyfriend fucked him deeper, and it made Maverick moan at the pain mixing with the pleasure. When Fabio went silent, mouth slack and hands freezing on Maverick's back, he knew he'd found the perfect angle. he readjusted Fabio's legs and started to fuck into that same spot, watching as the younger's breathing became heavier and heavier, his back arching and his hands twitching. Maverick moved one of his own hands to stroke his leaking cock, hearing a choked moan fall from Fabio's mouth before he whimpered, thrusting up into Maverick's hand.

It didn't take long before Fabio was coming, opening his eyes to look at Maverick as he trembled and released all over his stomach and Maverick's hand. His eyes were wide and dazed and his thighs trembled as his hands grip Maverick's shoulders so hard he left bruises.

Fabio went slack after his orgasm, pliant and sated and he closed his eyes as Maverick continued to fuck him, small whimpers falling from his lips. He looked so beautiful and angelic, mouth still open and panting harshly and before long Maverick was coming as well, Fabio opened his eyes and looked up at him as Maverick moaned his name and spilled inside of him.

The sensation made Fabio bite his lip and whine before Maverick collapsed on top of him, too tired to care about cleaning either of them.

They lied there like that for a minute or two, both breathing harshly as Fabio's hand stroked half heartedly Maverick's skin before finally he moved onto his back and pulled Fabio towards him.

The other man sighed contentedly as he placed his head on his boyfriend’s chest, entwining their legs together. “That was amazing,” Maverick whispered in his hair and he felt Fabio’s smile against his chest. “We should do it again some time, I feel so much better about my race. Everything feels better with you.” Maverick said kissing the Frenchman’s lips.

“We should do it _all_ the time.” Maverick laughed at the other’s remark and kissed him again while caressing his cheek softly. Fabio hummed in agreement and Maverick run a hand across his back, he felt his chest warming and mixing with the after sex bliss and Fabio thought his heart might burst from how perfect it felt, how perfect it was.

“There's nowhere else in the world I'd rather be right now,” Maverick whispered and Fabio placed a kiss to his chest, muttering a quiet _“me neither”_ before they both let themselves sink into sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> come and say hi on [Tumblr](https://dybain.tumblr.com) 😉


End file.
